Smallville (Season 11, E7 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: Based off of the TV show Smallville, I don't own these characters. I hope people enjoy this episode. A lot of Batman in this episode!


**Season 11- Episode 7: Force**

 _Scene: Nightwing/Dick Grayson is sitting in awe of the sight he has just witnessed of the dark figured individual who effortlessly froze and ripped a local convenience store's door off with one hand. Trying not to give away his position and also trying to keep an eye on the assailant he ducks lower to try and not draw attention to himself_. _Then remember his silent emergency beacon Nightwing triggers his silent alarm on his suit to try and call for backup. Meanwhile Bruce Wayne/Batman and John Stewart/Green Lantern have been talking in the Bat cave as the beacon comes in through the computer's interface_.

 **John Stewart** : * _Noticing the signal flashing from the computer screen_ * What's that flashing for?

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Quickly running to the computer_ * It's Nightwing's emergency signal to call for backup he is in trouble we have to go now! * _Quickly running to the batmobile sitting inside the edge of the Bat cave_ *

 **John Stewart** : Are you sure you want to take that? * _Beginning to fly off of the ground_ * I can get us there faster and if he is actually in trouble my method of travel will be silent.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Leaping into the top of the open batmobile_ * I think I'll stick to the ground but maybe some other time. I will meet you there. According to his signal he's on the corner of a building downtown in Gotham.

 **John Stewart** : Great I guess I will meet you there. * _Sounding a little disappointed but flying out of the cave rather quickly_ *

 _Scene: Green Lantern and Batman speed to the scene right as they catch the assailant getting ready to leave the seen. The outline of the figure shows him appearing to be a man but the only visible thing is light bouncing off the white superman crest on his crest. As the two arrive on the seen Nightwing also jumps down to the scene ready to back up Batman_.

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Leaping out of the vehicle_ * Nightwing be careful. * _Throwing a batarang from his belt that breaks open into a rope to tie up the figure_ *

 **Mysterious Man** : Stupid humans always think that they can control what they don't fully understand. * _Now smiling and flexing causing the ropes to snap off and fall to the ground_ * I am going to warn this one time. Stay out of my way or face the consequences. * _The figure now stepping into the light revealing himself to be Bizzaro_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Clicking another batarang from his belt and throwing it at Bizzaro_ * Lantern put up a shield around us now! * _Lantern puts up a shield just as the batarang explodes then lets down the shield_ *

 **Dick Grayson** : Let's hope that slowed him down. * _Looking over at Green Lantern confused_ * Who's the new guy? * _The smoke settling revealing that Bizzaro is still standing unfazed by the explosion_ *

 **Bizzaro** : I warned you. * _Now smirking_ * Guess we will see just how much you really don't like the heat. * _Now firing heat vision hurling towards the group_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Quickly putting up a shield in front of the group_ * I can hold him back but we need to get out of here we don't know how strong he is! * _Holding up the shield_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : * _Looking over at Dick Grayson_ * Nightwing, get back to the batmobile now! * _Commanding in a serious tone_ *

 **Bizzaro** : * _Letting off the heat vision_ * Not so fast you wanted to stop me, well you aren't going anywhere. * _Now using his freeze breath to freeze the batmobile into a solid block of ice_ *

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Now gulping but raising his staff_ * Looks like we are going to have to fight out of this one.

 **Bizzaro** : * _Grinning_ * Now that's the spirit! * _Taking one step forward and beginning to super speed towards the group_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Quickly raising up a shield to block Bizzaro as he hits the shield_ * This guy is a lot stronger than he looks! I don't it is smart for you two to fight this one. * _As he is speaking Bizzaro punches the shield again this time harder_ *

 **Bizzaro** : * _Now almost laughing_ * Come on! You can't hide behind a shield forever! * _Now hitting the shield a third time as visible fractures begin to appear in the shield_ *

 **John Stewart** : He is right. I can hold him off but you two need to get to cover. * _Now telling Batman and Nightwing what to do_ * I will handle him.

 **Bruce Wayne** : Alright, on my mark. * _Batman now throwing done a smoke grenade_ * Go! * _Batman and Nightwing running behind cover to try and avoid Bizzaro*_

 **Bizzaro** : Standing alone in this fight? * _Now smirking and cracking his neck_ * Well then batter up. * _Now taking a swing at Green Lantern_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Focusing and projecting a baseball mitt from his ring, smirking_ * You know I was just thinking the same thing. *Then following up by a punch of his own, his body covered in a green glow landing a hit on Bizzaro*

 **Bizzaro** : * _Spitting a little out before turning his head back towards Green Lantern_ * Nice swing for a little guy. * _Now using his super speed to punch Lantern hard in the chest_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Flying backwards about 20 feet hitting the block of batmobile ice behind him_ * Damn, that was a hard right swing.

 **Bizzaro** : * _Flying up into the air_ * I will give you one last chance to quit.

 **John Stewart** : * _Flying up after him_ * Not a chance. * _Projecting a huge fist swinging at Bizzaro_ *

 **Bizzaro** : * _Getting hit backwards hard in the air then noticing the sun is beginning to rise up above the horizon_ * Well then I will just have to finish this quickly then. * _Now flying at Green Lantern full speed getting ready to hit him_ *

 **John Stewart** : * _Projecting a suit of armor around him bracing for the hit because Bizzaro moves so fast and then getting hit hard skyrocketing downward towards the parking lot below_ *

 **Bizzaro** : * _Without letting anytime for Green Lantern to react flies away from the seen in a flash_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Lantern! * _Running out of cover to help out_ * Nightwing get Alfred to send out a backup vehicle to get us out of here! * _Getting to Green Lantern's crash landing sight_ * Lantern!

 **John Stewart** : * _Half buried in the ground from the impact raises his non-buried hand in the air weakly_ *

 **Dick Grayson** : * _Running up to the site too now_ * Alfred is sending for another vehicle we better get him back to the mansion but who is he?

 **Bruce Wayne** : He's a new ally in our fight.

 _Scene: It is mid-morning in Metropolis and the city is buzzing with life on the streets. Victor/Cyborg is at Watchtower working with Tess (now an A.I. within Watchtower) to try and better secure all networks and figure out what exactly made a breach through the temporary opening portal. Victor/Cyborg is at the mainframe computer, hotwired in by his own circuits_.

 **Tess Mercer** : * _Speaking through the computer's mainframe_ * Victor, you have been working all night with me on a solution. You may be part machine but you still need rest. Let me handle the examination.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : * _Remembering Tess is in the room_ * I forgot that I wasn't alone, but I will take a break here shortly I just am working on a backwards trace on the satellite but it keeps mutating. Whoever designed this virus is as technologically advanced as you or I. * _The computer flipping through many different screens rapidly_ *

 **Tess Mercer** : Here let me try something. * _Tess's image in a computer monitor off to the side disappearing_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Tess? Tess, what are you doing? * _Now stopping his rapid search through all of the screens_ *

 **Tess Mercer** : * _Now reappearing_ * Whoever did hack into the satellite destroyed the original server the hack was done on. I traced it back and it was a dead end.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Damn, I guess that means someone knew what they were doing and knew how to make sure they couldn't be traced. That's not something the rest of the team is going to want to hear. * _Now unplugging himself from the computer_ *

 **Tess Mercer** : I did find one strange thing while traveling through cyber space. * _Now pulling up a news article from Gotham_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : So what it was a thug murdered. That happens all the time in Gotham at night. * _Now looking over the article_ *

 **Tess Mercer** : I know but look at the image of the victim if I zoom in and correct the image. * _Now the image clearing_ * Someone burned Clark's crest into his chest.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : While I will admit that is very disturbing we don't know what freaks are in Gotham that isn't where we have ever patrolled at night. We try and protect civilians during the day not criminals fighting at night. * _Now walking away from the computer monitor_ *

 **Tess Mercer** : Don't you think we should tell Clark? * _Sounding distressed_ * He should know someone is using his symbol for the wrong purpose.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : If there are more occurrences than this one time occurrence we will notify the others but for now we have bigger problems. * _Referring to the breach that opened_ *

 **Tess Mercer** : So aren't worried about someone like Clark Luthor possibly being back? * _Sounding fearful remembering the Earth 2 counterpart_ *

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Look Tess the portal to Earth 2 was destroyed. Clark destroyed it himself last year. * _Trying to calm Tess down_ * The portal that opened should not be from Earth 2. They may be just portals through our own universe. Which is why until we have more information just jumping to a conclusion out of fear is a bad idea.

 **Tess Mercer** : Okay, you are right. For now at least I will do my best to keep a level head and make sure we don't just jump to conclusions because of a newspaper article from Gotham.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : * _Now smiling_ * Thank you Tess. * _Now looking at the time_ * Where is John now? He said he was going to take the next watch shift.

 **Tess Mercer** : According to my scanners John Jones should be on his way back to Watchtower and will arrive any minute. Are you going to at least inform him of the strange crime, even though it was in Gotham, he has ties into the police force?

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Actually that is not a bad idea. * _Walking towards the window overlooking Metropolis_ * It is quite beautiful sometimes. * _Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath_ *

 **Jones/Manhunter** : * _Walking into the room_ * Sorry I am late. * _Looking over towards Victor/Cyborg standing by the window_ * I am assuming nothing too interesting occurred.

 **Tess Mercer** : Nothing that needed immediate attention but we did find something strange in a newspaper article on the web. * _Pulling up the article for John Jones to see_ *

 **Jones/Manhunter** : Someone has been using Kal El's family crest for this wrong doing? * _Examining the photo from the article_ * Is this the first time something like this has happened? * _Now looking at Tess who's face is on the computer screen_ *

 **Tess Mercer** : * _Now scanning the rest of the Gotham newspaper articles_ * According to what they have on the internet, yes. This appears to be the only occurrence of this sort to happen. John but would you be willing to keep an ear out on police scanners of any other possible Clark impersonators?

 **Jones/Manhunter** : * _Nodding his head to both Victor/Cyborg and Tess_ * Yes of course, you know I would do anything to save Kal El's life. I was sent here to watch over him after all.

 **Victor/Cyborg** : Wait a minute. Clark was sent here with a person to watch over him? * _A look of surprise coming over Victor's face_ *

 **Clark** : * _Suddenly speeding in the room_ * Yes. Jor El, my father, sent John Jones to watch over me and make sure I was completing the trails that were laid out before me. * _Now taking off his tie_ * Sorry to barge in I wanted to stop by the tower to make sure everything was okay. And just down the block I heard you ask about John. I had to make sure Lois was awake and ready to go to work.

 **Jones/Manhunter** : * _Now smiling and giving Clark a handshake_ * Kal El we found a crime in Gotham that involves someone using your symbol, but I want to be the one to look into it. I will make sure it doesn't happen again and that your family crest is not misused.

 **Clark** : * _Now smiling back and releasing the handshake_ * Thank you John, honestly with everything that has been going on in Metropolis it is nice to know I have a team. * _Now also smiling at Victor and Tess_ * Thank you all. I know I don't appreciate you nearly as much as you deserve.

 **Jones/Manhunter** : You're welcome Kal El but we are all one team. I will keep an eye out for any other suspicious words involving your family crest.

 **Clark** : Thank you John. Now you guys want to catch me up? * _Now Clark stepping towards his friends*_

 _Scene: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson, and John Stewart are all back in the batcave and John is hooked up to monitors and many different computers are keeping track of his vitals. John Stewart is unconscious_.

 **Dick Grayson** : So let me get this straight this guy is John Stewart the guy who went missing and he just reappears in Gotham as a super hero? * _Dick now taking off his Nightwing mask_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : Yes I don't know all the details myself but he is on our team now. I think he can help us, but we need to find out who we ran into tonight. * _Bruce now searching through his computer for any clues_ *

 **Dick Grayson** : Well he was wearing that new "S" symbol that is being seen all over. You think it could be that guy? * _Dick now walking up to the computer as well_ *

 **Bruce Wayne** : I really don't think it would be this new Superman considering he spends his days saving Metropolis. * _Now taking off his mask as well_ * But we are going to be cautious and keep an eye and ear out.


End file.
